Little Surprise
by lovepeetaeverlark1
Summary: Peeta Mellark loves his wife. After a long day all he wants to do is go home and be with his wonderful wife. What happens when she's hiding something from him. Maybe a little surprise I suppose! Modern Day AU


Its almost Christmas and well being at the bakery during a holiday like this, is hard work. I wish nothing more than to be with my gorgeous wife, that I love more than anything int world

My Wife.

Yeah, that sounds to nice. I swear when I asked her to marry me I thought she would reject me on the spot, but to my surprise she said yes. I remember when Katniss had just moved to Seamsworth our senior year of highschool. She would come into the bakery regularly, either with her father or by her self. Katniss was like an angel when she first stepped foot in the bakery.

My idiot and immature older brother Rye was the first to talk " She's hot ain't she Peetyboy?" he asks, Seriously Rye is so dumb like he lacks common sense and when he sees girls that are attractive like Katniss, he'll stop at nothing to get her. But that was in the past, Rye is now married to Johanna Mason they used to hate each other, like it was bad. She once kicked him in the balls for looking at her and told him and I quote " You little cock I will break your little friend if you ever stare at me agian". I never laughed so hard in my life. She referred to his dick as a 'little friend' Rye turned red and well was pissed, Johanna had been able to shatter his ego with one sentence. 4 months later I walked into his room him literally eating her face off. I had never seen anything more disturbing in my life. Now they are inseparable like My wife and I.

" Uhh well, uhh shut up Rye don't you have somewhere to be, like helping dad wuh bread or something instead of being a pain in my ass?" I ask him already annoyed.

" yeah, yeah you're right but you just said that because you wanna get a shot with Ms. New Hottie? Haha don't worry Peetyboy she's all yours." He runs out back before I have time to respond.

Right then Katniss had walked in and well was waiting for me to take her order.

" Hi Welcome to Mellarks Bakery, I'm Peeta how can I help you? " I ask her well a shaky voice obviously from how nervous I am. She gave me the most beautiful smile that I may never forget

"Hey, don't we go to the same school? Haha sorry I'm Katniss. I just moved here and well your bakery has the best cheese buns I've ever tried." She says with a whole hearted smile that can just melt your insides slowly. " So I would like a cheese bun and some hot chocolate please."

" Yeah sure, here you go and by the way I'm the one who makes the cheese buns , they are my specialty." I give her one of the Peeta Mellark smiles, they always work. She blushes and says " "Well that good to know hahaha. So how much will it be ?" She says already reaching for her wallet to pay me when I stop her.

" No, No don't worry about it. It's on the house." I tell her with a smile on my face.

" No, Peeta I couldn't do that, here take the money. I don't like owing people so please take it." She says being completely serious.

"Okay, here's the deal, I think you are a very pretty girl and I would love to get to know you better so how about if I take you on a dinner date and if you like it you wont have to pay me and you'll get free cheese buns for a week and I will never bother you again I swear." I tell her. I'm so scared she's gonna laugh in my face and say no, oh dear god my ego is about to be broken.

" Okay, deal and thank you I think you have really pretty eyes Peeta. I'll allow it. Be at my house around 7, I live 3 houses down from you. See you in a bit." She says with a smile while heading towards the exit. I literally had the biggest smile known to man kind. I was so excited I just couldn't wait. Rye came and started laughing at me because that's what older brothers do to their younger siblings. I told him I had a date later so that he could suck on that.

Later I took Katniss to a stroll in the park and I bought her ice cream, which her favorite was the chocolate almond one. I could say that it was a great date and when I went to drop her off she turned and said " Peeta I do have to pay you back because I'll still feel like I owe you." My smile fell off my face. I thought we had a good time, now I do feel like a fool and I'm about to say something when I feel her soft, sweet lips on mine and I swear the whole world disappears and its only her and I, its so perfect I just want to stay like that forever. When she pulls away, she says 

" Peeta I like you a lot and well I think you're a great guy and well I really really like you and I would really really like for you to like me back because well you're really nice and well definelty handsome and well I really like this." You could tell she was nervous and well I just held her hand and said,

" Katniss I really like you too, so now without a deal and all would you like to go on more dates with me?" I ask her knowing the response to that answer.

"Yes Peeta I would like that very much! I'll be seeing you around, Goodnight." And she kisses me goodnight.

Next thing I know Katniss and I are a couple and well we go to prom together and then collage. We were about 24, right out of collage when I got down on one knee and asked her to be my wife and she said yes with tears streaming down her face. The Wedding was great, Finnick my collage roommate was the best man and well I was his best man when he got married to Katniss's best friend Annie. It was great, Katniss and I have been married for about 4 years now and I still love her just as much as I loved her the day I met her.

I just closed the bakery and it will be closed for the next few days because I want to spend the rest of my Christmas week with my beloved wife. It's snowing and well it's pretty slippery in the drive way. I know Katniss is home because the lights are on and so are the Christmas lights on. Katniss loves I mean loves Christmas more than anyone in the world, she starts setting Christmas stuff up before it's even Halloween. I love her so much

I walk in the door and the first thing I see is my beautiful Katniss looking as radiant as the sun.

"Hi babe how was your day?" I ask her like I do everyday and also greeting her with a nice long kiss. She taste like cinnamon and apples, I sometimes forget, she eats a lot for a really skinny person which is great!

" It was good honey." She sounds like she's hiding something and also she hasn't taken her coat off. I'm starting to panic and I ask her "Katniss is everything okay? You seemed a little distracted baby." I tell her and the she tell me " Honey I know Christmas is in 2 days but I can't wait any longer go give you this present." That's when she takes off her and I see the shirt she has on. Her belly is covered with little hands. I'm in complete awe, is she? Is she Pregnant? And right above all the hands it says 'Hi daddy'. I start to feel the tears on me. I know Katniss is excited and well I just lift her up and hug her so tight. She's laughing and well I'm gonna be a daddy!

" I love you Katniss so much I swear I swear this is the best surprise of my life I will love you and the baby soooo much . I love you Baby!" I pick her up and kiss her sooo hard! I'm just filled with joy, my wife has made me the happiest man in the world.

" Peeta she's your little surprise and I love you more than anything in the world, you will be the best daddy to our child." Tears are forming in her eyes and we just stand there hugging and kissing each other. Our child will be a perfect mixture of the both of us.

"I just hope she looks like you Katniss." I tell her I know this baby will be a girl I can tell I know it.

" A girl huh? Haha okay Peeta know why don't we go to bed I am exhausted and well I just want to cuddle with you." She says.

"Anything for my queen and my princess." I carry her up the stairs and well know I know that this Christmas will be unforgettable.


End file.
